Kiss me
by Keysie Maxwell
Summary: ¿Debería... atreverme a probar tus labios? Mi cabeza me gritaba un rotundo 'NO', pero mis ojos no podían apartarse de tus labios sonrosados... --¿Qué tanto me estás mirando, dobe?- Realmente quería probar...


"Kiss me"

Basado en Naruto

By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: Drabble, Shonen Ai, Romantic...

Raiting: G

Pairing: Naruto x Sasuke

Declaimers: Los personajes no me pertenecen, simplemente se los pedí a Kishimoto-sensei para escribir esto… lo que no sabe es que fue una petición sin devolución owo

--Diálogos-

_S_**a**_s_**u**_N_**a**_r_**u**

¿Qué pasaría... si me atreviera a besar tus labios?

¿Obtendría lo que busco?  
¿Encontraría la satisfacción total de ése deseo?  
¿Seguiríamos... siendo amigos?

Mi cabeza me gritaba un rotundo 'NO', pero mis ojos no podían apartarse de tus labios sonrosados por el chupete que, de a ratos, llevabas al interior de tu boca...

--¿Qué tanto me estás mirando, dobe? -Me exigiste saber, con el seño fruncido y tus ojos de obsidiana reflejando desaprobación por la mirada de bobo que debo tener ahora.

¡Y es que no puedo dejar de mirarte! Tu boca es como un imán que atrae a mis ojos irremediablemente, como si éstos fuesen de metal puro.

Quería saber...

De pronto, vi como la comisura derecha de tus labios arquearse hacia arriba, formando aquella semi sonrisa prepotente que solías dirigir cuando algo te gustaba. ¿Lo habrías pillado ya? Seguramente sí, porque te inclinaste hacia mí sobre la banca en la que nos sentamos y posaste el índice sobre mi barbilla, que no dejaba de temblar en expectación.

Nos detuvimos entonces, sin saber realmente qué hacer en ésa situación inusual. Durante un tiempo indefinido, que perfectamente pudieron ser horas o segundos, permanecimos mirándonos a los ojos, sintiendo la respiración acompasada del otro sobre el rostro, los corazones latiendo fuertemente en el pecho... hasta que una de mis manos se deslizó inevitablemente hasta tu mejilla y, entonces, pareciste despertar del letargo infinito que nos envolvió en su manto y dijiste, en un susurro:

--Seguramente tú también quieres probar el sabor a cereza...

Me sonrojé. Te sonrojaste. Y entonces nuestros labios se juntaron por primera vez. Las respuestas llegaron de inmediato a mi cabeza.

Con atreverme abría posibilidades nuevas...  
Encontraría aún más de lo que pensé buscaba...  
Seguramente, ahora que lo había probado, nunca encontraría la satisfacción... tus labios eran una adicción...  
Y talvez no volvamos a ser amigos, pero esto no quería decir que nuestra relación aflojaría, muy por el contrario, sentía que estaba a punto de crecer a un nuevo nivel.

**O**_w__a__**r**_i

¡Hola, hola, hola!

Han pasado siglos, años, milenios desde la última vez que actualicé y lo lamento muchísimo.

La verdad de las cosas es que la inspiración me abandona por largos períodos de tiempo y la frustración puede conmigo cuando simplemente no puedo narrar lo que quiero.

Sakura Drops está avanzando de a poco, pero lo hace a pesar de que se me está haciendo difícil ¡y es que ya estamos en el clímax de la historia! Les pido un poco de paciencia para ordenar mis ideas y poder narrar claro y bonito para ustedes.

También, tengo un nuevo proyecto Shota en camino (y es que AMO el Shota xD) y que también me está dando un poco de complicaciones porque quiero que sea fuera de lo común.

Por último, muchas gracias por leer este ¿drabble? ¿Sí, lo es? Es que nunca he escrito uno y me parece que esto es muy largo para serlo, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

¡Bueno! La que sepa me lo hace saber y ya no las distraigo más (¿alguien lee estas cosas? OxO).

Espero que les haya gustado este cortito que he escrito y les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca. Fue totalmente inspirado en la foto que les dejo abajito y me ayudó mucho la canción "Kiss me" de Sixpence None the Richer (de ahí el nombre).

Un besote gigante a los que hayan leído y dejen review, ¿sí? Que ayudan bastante a que una siga escribiendo.

Matta ne :D

http://i84(punto)photobucket(punto)com/albums/k19/K-C-M_2006/Naruto/Mepreguntoelsabordetuslabios(punto)jpg


End file.
